Seven Minutes Under The Mistletoe
by FriendlyGirl333
Summary: Brooke's has a Christmas party with all of her friends. enjoy. Breyton.


Here's a one shot of breyton. I have been writing a baley so you should check that out. I think after I finish baley I want to do either breyton or a brachel story.

* * *

Everything was going perfect as Brooke made her way around her house, continuing to refill drinks at her Christmas party. She locked eyes on a certain blonde that had just walked in through the door with Nathan and Haley. She was wearing a simple black dress that was cut very low in the back, showing off her long body.

"Hey P. Sawyer, aren't you just fashionably late." She gave both Peyton and Haley a peck on the cheek as she held the tray of drinks in her hand.

"Well you know we had to make a grand entrance." Peyton raised her eyebrows and had a smirk on her face.

Brooke flashed her famous dimples and winked, "Of course."

"Your dress is pretty stunning, I have to say." Peyton looked her up and down, actually having an excuse to this time, at her red dress that fit along her body perfectly. It had a deep cut in the front that almost took Peyton's breath away.

Brooke smiled as she put one hand on her hip and gave it a little hip thrust, "Thank you."

Peyton smiled and took a shot of vodka as she watched Brooke walk away.

* * *

Brooke made her way over to Peyton after she decided she was tired of being the hostess and wanted to join the fun.

"Brooke!" Peyton stumbled over to her with two shots. "You should take a shot with me."

Brooke laughed as she took both shots out of Peyton's hand and downed them.

"Hey have you seen my shots? I swear I just had them." Peyton frowned as she spun around, looking for her shots that she desired so desperately. Brooke grabbed her arm and turned her back to face her, "Hun, I'm cutting you off. I think you had a little to much to drink."

Peyton pouted until her favorite song filled the room and she grabbed Brooke's hand, "Dance with me!" Brooke grabbed another shot and downed it as she started swaying her body in pace with Peyton's. Peyton spun around and started grinding herself against Brooke, causing herself to get heated. Brooke laughed and put an arm around Peyton's waist as she closed the space between them. Soon Peyton spun them around and changed positions, wanting to hold Brooke in her arms.

"Alright everyone it's time to play seven minutes under the mistletoe." Rachel shouted out.

"How does that work?" Haley asked a little embarrassed. "Sorry I never really went to parties."

"Well there's a closet with a mistletoe in it and we draw a guy's name and a girl's name and they have to go in the closet and make out for seven minutes. It's pretty much just seven minutes in heaven, just Christmas themed."

"Oh okay. Too bad we're married." She joked with Nathan as she flashed her wedding band.

"Alright the first to up are-- Myself and-- Mouth." Rachel smirked as she grabbed mouth's hand. "Maybe he'll lose more then just his kissing virginity." She winked and shut the closet door.

Everybody ooh'ed as the kept checking the time to see how long they had been in there. Brooke had stopped dancing and Brooke walked over to get a drink and Peyton followed. After the seven minutes the door opened and both Rachel and Mouth were wiping off their mouth's. Everybody started clapping and started up chanting Mouth's name.

"Alright, alright. Next up is Peyton and--- Brooke." Everyone continued their oohing and started laughing. "Oops, I guess they mixed you up as a guy-- but then again I guess it is hard to tell." Rachel smirked as Brooke glared at her.

"Why are you here again?"

"Aww did I hurt your feelings? I knew you couldn't do it." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Shows how much you know." Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and led her to the closet and slammed the door.

Peyton was so nervous, she had no idea what to do. The closet was smaller then she thought and she was face to face with Brooke and their torso's were touching. Brooke started giggling and planted her lips on Peyton's causing Peyton's breath to hitch but it didn't last long and Brooke back.

"Sorry just had to get some lipstick on you so it looks like we made out." Peyton looked down and she was so nervous that she was shaking. "You know your still beautiful even when I can barely see you." She cupped Peyton's face and flashed her dimples. Peyton wasn't sure if it was the alcohol she had in her system or just her natural instincts but she lunged forward and planted her lips on Brooke's. It caught Brooke off guard for a split second but she decided to kiss back. It seemed harmless, they were both drunk so they had an excuse, even if she did enjoy every bit of it. Peyton roamed Brooke's body, feeling every inch of it on her hands that felt as if they were on fire from the sensation of being against Brooke's skin. Brooke started getting heated up when there was a slam on the door and the two of them jumped.

"It's been seven minutes, Davis."

Brooke smirked at Peyton as she re adjusted her dress and sighed, "Well that was a first for me when I'm drunk. I bet you're going to freak out tomorrow." Brooke swung the door open and Peyton followed her out with red lipstick on her lips that everyone knew, came from Brooke. Peyton made her way to Lucas, Haley, and Nathan.

"Did you guy's really make out?" Haley whispered as she looked at Peyton's lips, causing Peyton to try to wipe it off.

"No I wiped some of my lip stick on her." Brooke whispered to them, obviously saving her.

"Oh." They all three said and laughed.

* * *

"Alright I called a couple of limo's that can take everyone home that's been drinking." Brooke yelled out as she hit the power button on the radio. She turned to Peyton and grabbed her hand, "You can stay with me, I don't wanna sleep alone tonight." Brooke led her to the room, stumbling along the way.

"Alright but I get the left side." Peyton let herself be dragged to bed.

"Deal." They got into the room and they kicked off their heels. Brooke tried to lift her dress but she stumbled and landed on the bed. She pouted as she stuck out her bottom lip. Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked over and lifted up her dress and pulled the dress over her head, leaving her with just her black lacy bra and a matching black lacy thong. Peyton let her eyes wander over Brooke's body as Brooke ran her fingers through her hair. Brooke noticed her watching and she caught her eye. Peyton smiled nervously in embarrassment and she tried to unzip the back of her dress. Brooke excitedly got up and turned her around as she ran her fingers down Peyton's back, sending shivers down her spine and leaving very noticeable goose bumps. Brooke made it to the bottom which ended right above her bottom and she fingered the zipper and slowly pulled it down. She ran her fingers back up and slowly slid her fingers under each strap and slid them down. She place her lips on Peyton's back and rolled her face over onto her cheek. She pulled the dress completely down to find her in a white lacy bra and matching white lacy thong.

"You would get the same lingerie as me." She said as she gave a soft giggle.

Peyton looked down and glared, "It's a different color!"

"Yeah okay-- anyways, I had fun tonight with you P. Sawyer."

Peyton turned around and hopped onto the bed. "I did too, B. Davis."

"That make out session was pretty hot too." Brooke winked at her as she joined her on the bed, "I blame it on the liquor."

Peyton bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at Brooke's dark brown eyes, "I don't."

Brooke leaned up as she looked up at her confused, "What?"

"Brooke--" She rolled over and took Brooke's hands into her own, "It wasn't the liquor that made me do it, it was the fact that you give me this amazing feeling in my stomach every time I'm with you, and how every time I look into those eyes of your my stomach does a million turns and I want to kiss those full adorable lips of yours, I-- I just love you-- I--" Brooke leaned over and thrusted her self on top of Peyton as she rammed her lips into the blonde's. She sucked Peyton's bottom lips and lined it with her tongue as she asked for entrance which Peyton granted as their tongues collided. They were mess as they were tangled up in each other, roaming each others bodies with their hands. Peyton pulled back and started planting kisses along Brooke's jaw line and she flipped them over as she stopped on a spot when Brooke started moaning. She sucked and nibbled on that spot as she could feel herself getting heated up as the moans escaped Brooke's lips. Brooke pushed Peyton back which confused and scared her.

"Peyton--" She took a short breath, "I love you too."

Peyton ran her hand through Brooke's hair, "You do?"

Brooke shook her hand and smiled, "So much." She pulled herself onto Peyton's lap and planted her lips back to where they belonged. She slid her hands along Peyton's back and undid her bra, exposing her hot flesh. Peyton gasped as Brooke leaned down and took the flesh into her hot mouth. Peyton undid her bra as well and laid her onto the bed as she looked at the milky white skin before her. She planted kisses from her jaw line down to just above her underwear line. She slid her underwear down and lightly stroked Brooke's center. Brooke was definitely wet and she let out a loud moan as Peyton entered her fingers in her. She had never touched a girl like this but to Brooke, she sure as hell dreamed about it. Peyton continued her pace and she kissed Brooke's flexing stomach and pumped her fingers in and out of her, while stroking her clit with her thumb. Brooke was so close to releasing and she pulled back, not quite ready to release yet. She pushed Peyton back and got on top of her, as she slid her thong down and threw it, adding it to the pile of clothes. She put one knee on Peyton's center and grinded it, causing Peyton to moan out in ecstasy. Peyton pulled herself up and sat against the head board and she pulled Brooke up on to her lap and plunged her fingers in and out of her and Brooke did the same to Peyton. They both were panting and giving each other hot, open mouthed kisses all over each others bodies as they started to climax to the top and the both moaned as they hit their destinations together. Brooke collapsed against Peyton and nestled her face into her neck. Peyton took deep breaths as she slowly slid down into the bed and covered themselves with the blanket. Brooke just laid on her as their breathing got back to normal.

"Merry Christmas, B. Davis."

"Merry Christmas, P. Sawyer."

They shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Reviews will make me incredibly happy.


End file.
